A metropolitan area, for example, generally requires wireless local area network (WLAN) access points for short range communication needs. WLAN deployment is typically based on wireless backhaul connections between adjacent access points. The backhaul connections operate on a higher frequency range than the mobile access (4.9-5.825 GHz vs. 2.4-2.485 GHz). In order to reduce the multipath fading of received signals, polarization diversity is generally used. A dual-polarized (vertical and horizontal) microstrip antenna can be used for the above-described purposes.
Currently at least two variants of the antenna for a 120 degree horizontal sector are required. The main difference between these variants is in the operating band of the horizontal polarization (HP) backhaul diversity beam. For European Union (EU) markets, a single band of 5.47-5.725 GHz needs to be covered by the diversity beam. For the United States (US) markets, the diversity beam should cover both 5.25-5.35 GHz and 5.75-5.825 GHz bands.